Teenage Kicks
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Alternate Universe, One Shot! Because every category needs at least one fic set in High School! Gemma Kerr is a new girl who becomes friends with Stuart, who has a little group of friends including the school hunk and Head Girl! Robbie/Jackie.


**A/N: About this fic, it's completely different to anything I've written before, it's set in a Glaswegian High School with the four normal main characters plus Gemma, the last paragraph or so isn't that good I admit. Please Read and Review even if you think this was a terrible idea and piece of writing! I wouldn't have published this for a while but I'm away for the next week so I won't be near a computer which will be torture in it's own right! Lee x  
P.S I still don't own this show or it's lovely characters!**

Seventeen year old Stuart Fraser was sitting, idly drawing, in his French class when his teacher came over and started talking to him,

"Stuart would you mind if Gemma sat next to you. She's new and I was wondering if you could show her round and get her used to the place?"

"Yeah that's fine." A girl, with her blond hair tied back in a ponytail sat in the seat on his left and turned to face him, looking quite shy,

"Hi I'm Gemma Kerr. My parents just moved to this area."

"Hello my name is Stuart Fraser and I'll be your guide for today." They both laughed and started talking about everything, not caring if they were supposed to be learning how to conjugate verbs or not. Stuart found out she was brilliant at Science and that she wanted to be a pathologist or scene of crime officer when she left school. Lunch was after French so Stuart asked if she would like to sit next to him and his friends.

"Be warned they are completely different from each other but we're great together. You'll fit in nicely with Jackie since you're brilliant at Science like her."

Stuart and Gemma arrived shortly after Matt had so they sat next to each other and started eating their food.

"This is Matt. He's somehow the unofficial leader of our group." He pointed towards a dark haired boy who was facing the opposite way while eating a burger.

A girl with wavy, deep brown hair started to approach them. She was wearing a fitted low-cut white blouse and a pair of darker jeans. A badge saying _Head Girl_ was pinned onto her blouse's pocket.

"Jackie. Obviously our gorgeous Head Girl, and she's the best in the year at all the subjects apart from Computing, which is my comfort zone and Sport which is Robbie's area of expertise. And now Science if you can over take her." Jackie sat down on Stuart's other side and noticed a boy walking across to her, "Fuck do you think he's saw me yet?"

"By the way he's grinning like an idiot I would say yes he has noticed you." He started explaining to Gemma, "That's Robbie. He's been following Jackie around for years but she is adamant that she hates him. Captain of the school football team. And don't be surprised if he tries to chat you up, he does it to all the girls, regardless of that though he's still single because he only wants to date Jackie and has tried to kiss her countless times, every one of which she responds to."

"Piss off Stuart!"

"Yeah our Head Girl swears a lot and is madly in love with Robbie Ross."

"No I amn't! Gemma don't listen to him, maybe he should remind himself of what I've done to Robbie every time he has kissed me!"

"True, in the past year alone Jackie has given him: two black eyes, a burst lip, a few deep scratches on his cheeks and a couple of broken fingers just because she doesn't want to admit she has feelings for him."

"Hey everyone! Who's this?" Robbie sat down on the other side of the table exactly across from where Jackie was.

"Robbie this is Gemma, she's new to the school."

"Hi. You know if I didn't have this pretty girl opposite to me, you would so be my type!" Smiling kindly at Jackie,

"Robbie you do not _have _me so why don't you go for Gemma."

"Aww Jacks you know you can't resist me really."

"Yes I bloody well can and for the last time don't call me Jacks!"

"So if it's you're last time telling me to stop calling you it then I can carry on without complaints." He loved winding her up like this and he could see that she was getting tired of it so he stopped talking and began gently kicking her foot under the table. Jackie glared at him but let him continue and even started to join in herself after a while.

After a couple of minutes of silent eating and kicking, Robbie looked up to face Jackie and said, "Jacks will you be my date for the end of school party in a few weeks?"

"Are you forgetting that it's girl's choice this year?"

"No but considering the only other options you have are Stuart or Matt I think I may win."

"Is that because you, unlike them, always have at least five girls following you around? And anyway how do you know I haven't already asked someone else?!"

"I just know that you won't have. So are you going to ask me to go with you or not?"

"I don't know! Haven't you already had enough offers from the 'I Heart Robbie' fan club over there?" Pointing towards a group of blonds that were always staring at Robbie and although she chastised herself for this; she felt jealous every time he eyed one of them up.

"Come on Jacks you know I only have eyes for you! Pleeeease!" He smiled and stared into her eyes for a second which was enough for Jackie.

"Fine, will you go to the fucking party with me?!"

"Thank you I will happily be your date."

"I didn't say the word date in the question!" Jackie said while grinning happily, she stood up and placed her rubbish in the nearest bin and walked over so that she was beside Robbie. Then she did something that surprised everyone at the table.

Robbie was already looking up at her and she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she exited the canteen Robbie just sat there, staring at her from behind with his mouth hanging open. Stuart, Matt and Gemma just looked at each other, not daring to say a word. They watched as Robbie rose from his chair, left all his food on the table and started to go to where Jackie had just gone.

Matt whispered to the other two, "Was it just me who really wasn't expecting that?"

Gemma spoke next, "Well I don't really know you guys well but from what I've seen Jackie and Robbie are really good and cute together so I'm quite glad that she had the courage to do that."

"Yeah but after all these years and all it took was this dance to bring them together?!"

Meanwhile Robbie had caught up with Jackie in one of the nearby corridors. He realised that the changing rooms were right next to them so without saying a word he caught her hand, shoved open the door and dragged her in to the empty room.

"What the hell are you doing Robbie?!"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"About what happened back there, I did mean the kiss and wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." They smiled at each other and he quickly pushed her against a column of lockers and pressed their lips together. After a while they broke apart so that they could get some air and hugged each other, Robbie was kissing the top of her head and wouldn't let her go.

They heard the bell that signalled the end of Lunch break so they exited their little sanctuary and headed off towards their Maths classroom. She usually sat next to Stuart but he was already sitting next to Gemma so she stole the seat next to Robbie. She knew that he normally sat next to some guy from the football team with a couple of girls from the 'I Heart Robbie' fan club close by, but she couldn't care less and neither could Robbie. They didn't get a chance to speak to their friends until the next again morning in Registration and Matt was the first to say anything when he saw them holding hands,

"What's going on with you two?"

Robbie looked at Jackie and nodded, "Err...We're dating."

By the end of the day, the whole school knew about Robbie and Jackie. Most people laughed when they got told about it then the laughter would change to gasps when they saw it was true. The 'I Heart Robbie" group spent the whole day glaring at Jackie and at lunch while Robbie and Jackie were messing about with each other and feeding each other some of their food, two from the group came over and started saying things to Jackie like,

"You know that Robbie is just using you so that he can make us jealous." and "No matter what he says to you, he will still come to me for sex." Both statements made Jackie and Robbie burst out laughing. She knew that they were making the stuff up so she turned back to Robbie and lightly kissed him. This made the blond pair stare and then run away nearly in tears. Gemma, Stuart and Matt joined in with the laughing and then got back to talking about what they were doing at the weekend.

If they asked Robbie what he was going to be doing 24 hours before they did, he would have said that he was going to a Celtic v Rangers football game but now he had invited Jackie round to chill out at his house. Since she wasn't going to be doing anything anyway, she agreed. Gemma was going to be unpacking all the cardboard boxes in her new bedroom, Stuart was visiting his aunt and Matt was going to be shopping for a new phone.

On the Saturday morning Jackie was just drying her hair after coming out of the shower, when she heard someone knocking on the front door. Her dad must have answered the door because she could hear the faint voices travelling up the stairs then her dad called up to her.

"Jackie there's a boy at the door, wondering if you're nearly ready."

"What?! Who is he?"

"He says his name is Robbie." Jackie quickly threw her hairbrush on to her bed and went down to see why he was there. Her dad had left the door open so she saw her _boyfriend _when she got to the top of the stairs. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans and had a little smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were going to text me when it was alright for me to come over?"

"Yeah I got bored and I felt like meeting your family. Your dad seems nice enough."

"He can be. So if you want to then you can wait in the living room and I'll go back upstairs and fix my hair."

"If you're just fixing your hair, couldn't I come up with you?"

"I suppose so but my room is a mess!" She looked at him as if she was embarrassed but he just gave her a little hug which made her better, instantly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, unless it's men's clothes and then I'll be quite crestfallen." She closed the front door and lead Robbie up to her average-sized bedroom.

While she brushed and tied her hair up, Robbie wandered around looking at all her stuff: books, CDs, posters and DVDs were scattered all over the floor. He already knew what she liked but there was things in here that he would never have guessed such as soppy romantic books and heavy rock music. While he was admiring a picture of herself and her brothers, she started talking to him,

"I wonder what we'll be like when we're older Robbie?"

"Well you'll still be beautiful as ever and hopefully we will still be together because I think I might love you Miss Reid."

"I think I may love you too Mr Ross." He went over and kissed her on the mouth, she responded and they soon forgot about going back to his house and started making out on her bed. Luckily the rest of her family didn't hear them and eventually they all left so Robbie and Jackie ended up having more fun than they first expected.

In the weeks leading up to the summer holidays Robbie's football team won an inter-school tournament, Gemma overtook Jackie as best at Science, Stuart got himself a boyfriend who was in his Computing Club and Jackie, well Jackie started loving Robbie a whole lot more. They did go to the dance together but spent hardly any time actually dancing, they mostly just talked and kissed while the teachers weren't watching. And they dated for years afterwards, eventually married and lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
